


bottle of love

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/F, Graduation, High School, Kissing, Spin the Bottle, i love them all so much, mlm, please forgive me if its terrible, this is such an old piece, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: Ivy has loved Harley for years. But Harley is too blinded by her love for her stupid terrible boyfriend Jay. Could a half drunk kiss during a game of spin the bottle change all that?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	bottle of love

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo! more impulse posting of old writing. please be nice I don't even know how old this is

Ivy glanced beside her where her best friend, Harley sat on top of her idiot boyfriend’s lap. The blonde was talking animatedly about something while he smoked a cigarette, obviously paying her no attention. Ivy rolled her eyes.

She told Harley again and again that Jay didn’t love her-- he barely even liked her from what Ivy could tell-- but Harley was convinced he did. She was lovesick in every meaning of the word. He wasn’t good for her. Never was, never would be. And Harley knew that deep down but at the moment, she refused to accept it. Much to Ivy’s dislike.

Ivy sighed and sipped her drink. She moved her gaze towards her other-- only other if she was being completely honest with herself-- friend, Selina. The dark haired girl had herself sprawled over her current boyfriend, Bruce Wayne’s lap. Ivy rolled her eyes again. She did that a lot.

Ivy sipped her drink again before placing it on the table beside the couch she was curled up on. She tipped her head back and focused on the music that was resounding around the house. No one could throw parties like Selina could. Well, except maybe Bruce Wayne, but he never did so he didn’t count.

The main people in her group of “friends” sat in a makeshift circle made of couches, chairs and tables. It was her, then Harley and Jay, then Eddie, and Ozzie, then Selina and Bruce, then Victor, then Jonathan, and then Harvey. Most people were drinking, the rest smoking, and some doing both. Typically graduation party.

Damn. They graduated. Ivy was all set to head to Gotham City University along with Harley, Eddie, Jonathan and Victor. Selina had decided to travel for a couple years before she settled down. Ivy scoffed when she announced her plan. She was happy for her to be able to do that obviously but Ivy also knew Selina had a separate agenda to go along with her tourism itinerary. Bruce had his family company to continue. So did Ozzie. Harvey wanted to get into politics-- God help Gotham if that happened. Jay had no plans according to Harley. Ivy didn’t care either way.

Ivy looked back at Harley just as Jay had grabbed her wrist and was about to slap her angrily. Ivy shot up and ripped his hands off her wrist. She looked at him, furious, and growled, “I thought I told you that you’re not allowed to lay another hand on her.”

Jay just grinned. “Did you? I don’t remember that, Pammy.”

“Don’t call me that,” she spat. He giggled stupidly.

Harley had watched the exchange like she always did when this happened and decided to intervene before Ivy ripped Jay to shreds. She jumped up and exclaimed, “Hey, I have an idea!” Her exclamation caught everyone in the circle’s attention. “Why don’t we play spin the bottle? This is the last time we’re all gonna be together like this for a while so it’d be fun!”

A couple people raised their eyebrows skeptically, Ivy and Selina being two of them, while others just nodded slowly and turned to face Harley. Harley’s eyes lit up in excitement. She grabbed an empty beer bottle and handed it to Eddie. His eyes widened as Harley shoved the item in his hands.

“You spin first Eddie!” Harley exclaimed.

Eddie stood up and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle as Harley retook her place. He spun the bottle hesitantly and could feel himself shaking as it turned. It finally stopped and Eddie looked over to the person it had landed on. It had landed on Ozzie, who sat there staring wide-eyed at the bottle pointing towards him.

Jay grinned drunkenly. “You go, Eddie-boy! Kiss ‘im!” He giggled. Harley giggled along with him. 

Everyone watched as Eddie padded over to Ozzie and quickly pecked him on the lips before flushing scarlet and plopping back down in his place.

Harley giggled again and asked who wanted to spin next. Selina shrugged and spun the bottle. It magically landed on Bruce who was sitting beside her. She kissed him chastely before throwing the bottle over to Ivy.

Ivy caught the bottle with ease and raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Selina nodded with one of her signature smirks plastered across her face.

Ivy took a deep breath and spun the bottle. When it stopped, she knew exactly who it was pointing at without looking. Harley. She had a look of shock covering her features as she glanced up and over to Harley. The blonde girl grinned at her friend.

Harley leaned towards Ivy. Ivy held her breath as their lips made contact. It was over a second later. Ivy closed her eyes and focused on the taste Harley had left lingering on her lips. She tasted sweet. Like cotton candy. 

Ivy opened her eyes and passed the bottle over to Harvey. She stood up and walked towards the backdoor. She needed some air. She slid the glass door open and stepped outside.

A warm breeze blew past her as she sat down by the large pool in Selina’s yard. Her hair blew all around her as she stared at her reflection in the pool water. She noticed her cheeks were still tinted crimson from her encounter inside. Shaking her head angrily, she pushed the water in circles with her hand, dispelling the image of her crimson cheeks and bright green eyes. 

She felt her eyes burn and she scoffed quietly at her own stupidity. She knew that Harley had thought nothing of the kiss. She was drunk. They both were, if she was being honest. But no type of alcohol could get rid of the persistent taste of cotton candy and vanilla that lingered on Ivy’s lips. She touched her lips and breathed in the fresh summer air. She could smell the lingering scents of cherry blossoms in the air.

She heard quiet footsteps behind her and a moment later someone took their place beside her. She looked back down at her reflection and in turn saw Selina’s worried expression in the shimmering water.

“I’m fine, Selina,” Ivy sighed.

Selina scoffed. “We both know that’s a lie, Ives.”

“I suppose so.”

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Selina leaned back and mumbled something. Ivy perked up at the sound and raised a questioning eyebrow. “What did you say?”

Selina snickered. “I said, ‘You’re both ridiculous’.”

Ivy furrowed her brows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Selina smirked and stood up. “Figure it out.”

The dark haired girl left the confused redhead to her thoughts. Ivy grumbled at her friend’s sly attitude. “‘Figure it out’,” she muttered. “Figure what out?”

At that moment she heard the glass patio door slam shut behind someone. Harley crept up behind Ivy and asked, “You okay, Red?”

Ivy sighed. She traced her fingers in circles over her crossed legs daintily. “I’m fine,” she lied.

Harley giggled and sat down beside the irritable redhead. “You must be pretty stupid if you think I’m gonna believe that.”

“Maybe I am stupid,” Ivy breathed out defeatedly.

Harley didn’t answer. The blonde only turned toward her friend and tilted her head. Ivy looked up at her and then back down. She shook her head in wonderment. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was because of how stupid she was about to be.

“Shouldn’t you be inside with your boyfriend?” she asked, practically sneering the last word. What was she doing?

Harley’s head straightened in surprise at the statement. “Well, I wanted to see if you were okay…” 

“I’m fine, Harley. You can go back inside now.” Ivy retorted. 

Harley’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You’re lying, Red.”

“So what if I am?” Ivy answered. “Why do you care?” Stupid vodka. She was talking to much.

Harley pouted angrily. “I care because I’m your best friend, Ivy!”

Ivy didn’t have an answer. She really was stupid, wasn’t she? She scoffed, more to herself than at Harley.

“Ivy, what’s wrong? Please just tell me.”

Ivy closed her eyes and exhaled. “You want to know what’s wrong? What’s wrong is that I kissed my best friend and she’s not going to give the slightest damn about it while I’m stuck pining for more. What’s wrong is that I drank too much and now I’m saying too much. What’s wrong… What’s wrong is that I’m in love with my best friend.”

Harley’s eyes widened. “Kitty?”

Ivy scoffed. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m kidding!” Harley smirked. “I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“What so you can go back inside to Jay and feel slightly less terrible for leaving me hanging?” Ivy smirked back.

Harley shook her head. “I stay loyal to my friends first,” she affirmed. 

“Sure, you do, Harles,” Ivy exaggerated.

Harley pouted at the accusation. “I do!”

Ivy laughed sarcastically.

“Seriously though,” Harley said softly. “You’re in love with me? Why?”

“Isn’t that the question everyone’s asking,” Ivy muttered.

“Hey! That’s mean!”  
Ivy glared at Harley, successfully getting her to shut up. “You want your answer?” Harley nodded. “Then shut up.”

Harley looked at her expectantly. Ivy tapped her fingers on her thigh in thought. “Do you remember our winter semi in grade eleven?”

“Of course! That was the first dance I ever went to with Jay. That was so---” Ivy’s glare cut her off. She quieted, waiting for the redhead to continue.

“I just love that that’s what you remember.” Ivy continued sarcastically. “Even after he abandoned you in the middle of the dance to go pull some stupid prank with his cronies.”

Harley shrugged. “Wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Yes, it was.” Ivy replied. “You came and found me that night, remember? You were all decked out in your dress-- God, you were gorgeous-- and you came right to my house after he left you. You were so fucking mad. I was too. He never deserved you. Never will either. But anyways, I had been all curled up in my room studying for my finals when you knocked on my bedroom door announcing that my mother had let you in. Your makeup was everywhere from crying and your dress was wrinkled. You were a mess.”

Harley giggled slightly, remembering that disaster of a night. Ivy continued, “After you told me what happened, I found you some clothes to change into and let you get yourself cleaned up. We ended up sitting on my bed the whole night, laughing about stupid stuff. You were much happier than you ever truly are with Jay and you just looked so cute in the oversized shirt and slightly too big shorts. I think that was the night I realized that I was in love with you.”

Harley looked at Ivy, shock filling her features. “It’s been that long?”

Ivy only shrugged. Harley sat silently looking at her friend. She remembered that night very clearly. Maybe more similarly to Ivy than she thought.

Impulsively, Harley leaned forward and planted a clumsy kiss on Ivy’s lips before pulling back, shocked by her own actions and hardly giving Ivy enough time to process what she did.

Ivy’s eyes widened as she moved her fingers to touch where Harley’s lips had been just moments before. She looked at Harley almost helplessly before choking out, “Harles?”

Harley gave into herself momentarily and leaned forward to capture the redhead’s lips greedily once more. Ivy melted into the kiss. It lasted only a few seconds though before Ivy pulled back almost violently. “What are we doing?”

Harley raised an eyebrow. “Kissing?”

“Obviously, Harley. I mean why?”

“Well, you just admitted you’re in love with me and I had a stupid little moment of realization that I might be in love with you too so I kissed you.”

Now it was Ivy’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Really?” she whispered.

Harley grinned. “Really.”

The blonde leaned in to capture the redhead’s lips once more, but Ivy put her finger on Harley’s lips. “What about Jay?”

“What about him?”

“What do you mean ‘what about him’? I obviously mean that up until about two seconds ago you were completely and utterly in love with him.”

“I...” Harley paused. “I kinda forgot about him for a minute there.”

Ivy’s brows furrowed.

Harley grabbed the redhead’s hands and looked at her. “Listen, I’ll break up with him. I really will.”

“Actually, Harles?” Ivy asked. “Because you’ve said that multiple times this year and the year before and the year before that you would and you never did.”

“I realize that after all that, it’s gonna be hard to believe but yeah, I’m gonna do it. I never had a good enough a reason to do it before.”

Ivy snickered. “Good to know, I’m higher than your own health and safety on your list of priorities.”

“Anything for you, Red,” Harley giggled. She leaned forward again and this time Ivy let her follow through with her intentions. Harley grinned into the kiss. 

Ivy smirked before pushing her away again. “That’s enough of that until you break up with Jay.”

Harley frowned. “But Red! I was just getting started!”

Ivy shook her head with a small smile. Harley huffed in frustration but let the redhead have her way. They both faced the pool and looked at their respective reflections. Harley crept her hand over to Ivy’s and linked them together casually. Ivy smirked at the blonde’s attempt at casualty. 

Harley scooted over closer to Ivy and leaned her head on her shoulder. Ivy smiled to herself and looked at the moon’s reflection in the pool. Her gaze quickly moved up to the sky as she stared at the moon.

She felt good. Everything was as it was supposed to be. Or at least that’s what she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are my lifeblood and comments makes me really happy so would ya?


End file.
